tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Green Express Coaches
|creator(s) = * Rev. W. Awdry, Britt Allcroft, & David Mitton *Tenmille |gender=Females |country_of_origin = * Island of Sodor * England * Scotland |basis = Southern Railway Maunsell Coaches |wheels = 8 each |vehicle = Rolling stock |designer(s) = Southern Railway |builder(s) = Southern Railway |year_built = Between 1925 and 1936 |railway = * North Western Railway * Southern Railway * British Railways |owner(s) = Sir Topham Hatt }} The Green Express Coaches are primarily used for the Express in the television series. They are often used for other fast trains on both the Branch and Main Lines. Biography ''Thomas & Friends The green coaches have appeared since the first series and are primarily used for the express. These coaches are commonly pulled by Edward, Henry, Gordon, James and Rebecca. Between the thirteenth and sixteenth series, the coaches seemed to be exclusive to Gordon as he was the only engine ever seen pulling them. Since the seventeenth series, however, other engines have occasionally been seen pulling them again. In Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure, the coaches were involved in an accident when Thomas thundered out of Knapford with the coaches after criticizing Gordon for being lazy for not getting his own coaches. Personality Between the first series and third series, these coaches were sentient despite not having faces. Like many coaches on Sodor, they do not appreciate being bumped by an engine, and if they are not handled properly, they can get back at their engine. Technical Details Basis The models of the coaches were based upon SR Maunsell Coaches without corridors. They have broad windows on one side and narrow windows on the other. Shorter variants of these coaches were introduced in the third series, and gradually replaced the original longer coaches by Thomas and the Magic Railroad. Since the CGI Series, the coach designs had been altered to be much taller and thinner compared to the previous ones. File:TheExpressCoachesBasis.jpg|Real SR Maunsell coaches 'Types of designs in the Model era:' File:GreenExpressCoach1.png|Composite coaches (''longer variants; narrow windows 1 side only) File:GreenExpressCoach2.png|Composite coaches (longer variants; broad windows 1 side only) File:GreenExpressBrakeCoach1.png|Brake coaches (longer variants; narrow windows 1 side only) File:GreenExpressBrakeCoach2.png|Brake coaches (longer variants; broad windows 1 side only) File:GreenExpressCoach3.png|Composite coaches (shorter variants; narrow windows 1 side only) File:GreenExpressCoach4.png|(shorter variants; broad windows 1 side only) File:GreenExpressBrakeCoach3.png|Brake coaches (shorter variants; narrow windows 1 side only) File:GreenExpressBrakeCoach4.png|Brake coaches (shorter variants; broad windows 1 side only) Types of designs in the CGI era: File:GreenExpressCoach5.png|Composite coaches (shorter variants; broad windows both sides) File:GreenExpressBrakeCoach5.png|Brake coaches (shorter variants; broad windows both sides) Livery The long variants were originally painted dark green with cream window surrounds and grey rooftops in the first series. In the second series, they had white window surrounds with black rooftops. They were reverted back to their original livery the third series. File:MainGreenExpressCoachesModel1.png|Dark green coaches with cream window surrounds File:MainGreenExpressCoachesModel2.png|Dark green coaches with white window surrounds The short variants were also dark green with cream window surrounds and black rooftops. By the sixth series, they gained a yellow stripe running down each side. File:MainGreenExpressCoachesCGI.png|Dark green coaches with cream window surrounds and yellow stripes Appearances Television Series= |-|Other Media= Voice Actors * Shinobu Satouchi (Japan; Thomas' Train) * Kōzō Shioya (Japan; James and the Coaches) * Yasunori Masutani (Japan; Whistles and Sneezes) * Toshio Kobayashi (Japan; Cows) * Yasuhiro Takato (Japan; Bertie's Chase) Merchandise * Bachmann (discontinued 2006; 2018 reintroduction) * Hornby * Motor Road and Rail (with Gordon; discontinued outside Asia) * Departing Now (discontinued) * TrackMaster * Wood (with Knapford Station) * My First Thomas (discontinued) * Tomica (with Gordon) * Choro-Q (with Gordon) * Capsule Plarail * Pocket Fantasy (discontinued) * Boss (with Edward; discontinued) * Waku Waku (with Gordon; discontinued) * Nakayoshi (discontinued) References See Also * Express Coaches * Red Express Coaches * Gordon's Special Coaches * The Wild Nor' Wester * Thomas' Special Coach Category:Coaches Category:Rolling stock Category:North Western Railway Category:Standard gauge Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:Female characters Category:The Main Line Category:The Mainland Category:Other railways